1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor unit of an air conditioner which is, for example, ceiling-embedded, and in particular, relates to improvement of the structure for attaching a drain pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
An indoor unit of a ceiling-embedded air conditioner comprises an indoor unit body which is located at a ceiling. The indoor unit body comprises, at the inside thereof, a blower, a heat exchanger, a drain pan which receives drain water generated at the heat exchanger during cooling, a drain pump to discharge drain water accumulated in the drain pan via a drain hose to the outside, and the like.
Regarding the drain pan, it is necessary to forcibly discharge to the outside drain water accumulated at the drain pan when the drain hose is clogged or the drain pump is out of order. Further, the drain pan receives maintenance operation such as eliminating scale-like material which is generated and accumulated within the drain pan due to a long-term use. Accordingly, the drain pan is provided with a drain port.
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-85690, a drain cap which seals a drain port is configured to be water-tightly fixed while being detachably attachable to the drain port. Further, a discharge hole is provided approximately at the center part of the drain cap and to dispose a discharge plug can be water-tightly fixed to the discharge hole while being detachably attachable.
According to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-85690, at the time of maintenance such as eliminating slime in the drain pan, the drain cap is removed from the drain port which has a large diameter, so that operability is improved. When discharging drain water from the drain pan, only the discharge hole is opened by removing the discharge plug. It is described that discharging of a large amount of drain water at a stroke can be prevented because the discharge hole is formed to have a small diameter.